


Le pacte

by Nelja



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-men Forever (Comics)
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, F/F, Fix-It, Kissing, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Power Dynamics, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty veut qu'Illyana reprenne sa place parmi les X-men, Illyana veut Kitty.</p>
<p>Quand Illyana revient, Kitty est prête à l'affronter avec les armes les plus déloyales, sinon elle sait qu'elle perdra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le pacte

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers jusqu'à X-men Forever 14.. Probablement jossé depuis, j'ai arrêté de lire peu après. Tout appartient à Marvel (et Chris Claremont).

Kitty ouvre la porte qui mène de la salle de bains dans sa chambre, pour se retrouver dans la salle de bains.

Puis elle le fait une seconde fois, en phasant à travers la porte, pour être sûre, et se retrouve au point d'où elle est partie.

Bien sûr, pense-t-elle, normalement son pouvoir lui permet de se délivrer de tous les liens nécessaires, et il faut qu'elle tombe sur quelqu'un qui distord l'espace-temps (pour l'instant seulement l'espace mais cela va souvent ensemble). Elle doit encore chercher parmi les méchants des X-men, mais la seule personne à qui elle pourrait pardonner cela est le Docteur, et encore ! Non, pas alors qu'elle n'est qu'à moitié habillée !

Et puis elle réalise quelque chose. Un nouveau méchant dans leur petite liste. Ou alors peut-être qu'elle reconnaît ce scintillement bleu, même si la forme n'est pas la bonne.

"Illyana !" s'exclame-t-elle. "Je sais que c'est toi ! Je me doutais que tu viendrais."

La colère s'épanouit en elle, alors qu'elle se rappelle la dernière fois qu'elles se sont vues. Illyana l'a forcée, l'a transformée en quelque chose qu'elle n'est pas. Elle a rendu Kitty amorale et violente, elle lui a fait mépriser ceux qu'elle aimait, elle a créé en elle des désirs malsains... non, elle l'a fait céder à des désirs réels qu'elle avait sous contrôle et c'est peut-être encore pire.

Et pourtant, Kitty avait confiance en Illyana de tout son coeur. Et pourtant, Illyana a subi cela bien souvent, et cette fois encore. Elle sait ce que c'est. C'est d'autant plus impardonnable.

"Ramène immédiatement ta vilaine tête ici !" s'exclame Kitty. Elle se sent bien peu intimidante. Elle ne saurait dire quel sentiment prédomine, entre la fureur, l'effroi et une forme de compassion, mais seul le premier peut la faire triompher, alors elle ignore le reste.

Illyana répond à la provocation, semble monter lentement du sol dans un ascenseur d'un bleu scintillant. Kitty se doute bien que ce n'est pas une porte de sortie ; que même si c'en était une, elle mènerait probablement en enfer.

La sorcière sent le soufre. Cela rappelle Kurt plutôt que les vrais démons, et c'est injuste. C'est sans doute puéril, mais Kitty tourne la douche vers elle et l'asperge tant qu'elle peut. Le sulfure d'hydrogène se dissout, puis part dans la tuyauterie, rendant l'atmosphère plus respirable. Mais rien n'arrive à Illyana - bien sûr, ce n'est pas la méchante sorcière de l'ouest - à part que ses cheveux sont trempés et ses vêtements semblent encore plus moulants qu'avant, au point que Kitty, en culotte et tee-shirt, se sent un tout petit peu moins nue.

"Si tu viens pour me contrôler à nouveau," lance-t-elle crânement, "je résisterai, et je vaincrai ton influence, comme la dernière fois."

"Je sais cela." répond Illyana ans se soucier de l'eau qui dégouline de son corps à terre. "Nous avons vu ce qu'il en est. Nous avons retrouvé notre nature véritable. Je suis maléfique et tu ne l'es pas. Je pourrais, car tu es ma prisonnière, et je le ferai peut-être, mais cela ne durera pas."

Kitty tressaille en pensant qu'Illyana a toujours la possibilité de la tourner contre les X-men, de lui prendre un baiser - cette partie-là est un frisson différent. Mais elle feint la bravoure et l'insouciance - si Illyana trouve que cela n'en vaut pas la peine, tant mieux.

"Je pense toujours," dit Kitty, "que ce n'est pas vraiment toi." Elle ne sait pas si elle est sincère, ou si elle essaie de troubler Illyana, mais si elle pense pouvoir la troubler c'est forcément qu'elle voit quelque chose d'autre que le mal en elle ? "J'étais comme toi. Je ne voulais plus me défendre. Et pourtant quelque chose s'est battu, à l'intérieur, et je suis redevenue moi."

"Mais l'influence de Kosak est partie maintenant qu'il est mort." réplique Illyana. "Il n'en reste rien. Plus que moi. Kitty, mes émotions sont revenues tout de suite, mais mes souvenirs ont mis du temps à se mettre en place. Maintenant je me rappelle tout. Penses-tu qu'une enfant innocente de sept ans soit la vraie moi ?"

Kitty ne sait que répondre. Quand Illyana a été purifiée de l'influence des Limbes, en perdant tous ses souvenirs d'elle, elle lui avait tant manqué ! Mais elle s'était persuadée que c'était l'occasion pour son amie de mener une vie meilleure, et maintenant...

"L'Illyana que j'ai connue," dit-elle, "ne se serait jamais laissé faire cela. Elle aurait défoncé la tête de qui aurait osé l'influencer."

Illyana approuve. "C'est vrai. Mais son sort était puissant, et une partie en était faite pour m'en empêcher. Je l'aurais tué sinon, et je voulais t'utiliser pour cela, mais toi et la Veuve vous m'avez devancée." Elle a un sourire sans joie. "Les petites amies de mon frère, se battant pour mon salut."

Cela fait mal, ce rappel que Piotr a préféré quelqu'un d'autre, et en plus, quelqu'un qui le mérite.

"Je n'ai pas fait cela pour lui." dit-elle. Elle ne l'a pas fait pour Illyana non plus. Du moins, elle préfère le penser, car sinon cela aurait été totalement inutile.

Kitty se tend à nouveau, pour cette guerre de mots qui lui semble presque impossible à gagner, mais à laquelle elle ne veut pas renoncer.

"La vraie toi refusait d'être maléfique !" dit-elle. "Tu as dit que si tu pouvais combattre cette influence, que tu n'en avais juste pas envie. Essaie, et tu comprendras qui tu es vraiment. Essaie, et tu comprendras pourquoi tu as toujours lutté pour ton âme. Si vraiment tu finiras toujours par redevenir ce que tu est maintenant, qu'est-ce que cela te coûte ?"

"Mais je comprends !" s'exclame Illyana, et pour la première fois elle manifeste violemment ses sentiments, s'approchant de Kitty, l'emprisonnant sans la toucher entre ses bras, ses mains posées sur le mur. Elle est si belle, même maintenant, avec ses yeux vides comme des abîmes de flamme et d'or. Kitty était un peu jalouse d'elle, autrefois. Pourtant elle avait Piotr, elle ne l'a jamais vraiment vue.

Illyana l'a-t-elle encore ensorcelée pour l'empêcher de phaser ou n'a-t-elle pas réfléchi si loin ? Kitty n'essaie pas. "Je comprends que comme j'aimais Piotr et toi je voulais être comme vous," poursuit Illyana "et comme je haïssais Belasco je ne voulais pas être comme lui. Aussi, je ne voulais pas que vous me haïssiez. Mais je n'ai jamais eu aucune forme de sens moral, tu comprends ? Je faisais semblant, je vous le faisais croire, je _me_ le faisais croire !"

Si Illyana était restée froide et cruelle, Kitty aurait demandé - aurait plaidé - pour qu'elle le fasse encore une fois, pour elle. Mais là, elle réalise à quel point ce serait monstrueusement égoïste.

"Si tu ne veux pas me convaincre et si tu ne veux pas te laisser convaincre." demande-t-elle, avec une douceur trouvée elle ne sait où, "que viens-tu faire ici ?"

"Je voulais te voir !" s'exclame Illyana, alors que ses doigts humides cherchent les doigts de Kitty, ne parviennent pas à s'y nouer, saisissent à la place ses poignets. Puis elle pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasse avidement.

Kitty frissonne. Cela n'a rien à voir avec leur premier baiser, tout de tentation et de langueur. Ici, Illyana est empressée, vorace, et Kitty... faut-elle qu'elle s'interroge sur ses propres sentiments, sur la façon dont son corps réagit à ce mélange de violence et ce douceur, sur la façon dont elle se réjouit d'être aussi intensément désirée ? Son corps se cambre, et l'eau qui dégouline sur ses bras ne l'importune même pas alors qu'elle a soudain très chaud.

"Je veux te prendre. Je n'ai rien à moi." confesse Illyana. "Je n'ai pas de vengeance, pas de liens du coeur, et mon royaume n'est rien. Je ne veux que toi."

Kitty se rappelle comment cela s'est passé. Comment elle est tombée sous le sortilège de Kosak - non, d'Illyana - parce qu'elle avait perdu Logan, et Ororo, et Piotr. Et peut-être que si Logan n'avait pas été là, en train de la convaincre de faire des choses stupides comme tuer ses ennemis ou trouver Gambit sexy, peut-être qu'elle serait encore aussi perdue qu'Illyana en croyant être libre et heureuse. Son esprit joue avec sa compassion, ne sachant pas si c'est la meilleure ou la pire des idées.

"Tu peux avoir quelque chose !" s'exclame-t-elle. "Reviens parmi nous, reviens chez les X-men !"

Illyana recule son visage, avec un air d'ébahissement, garde les poignets de Kitty liés pourtant. "Tu n'as pas compris ? Je suis un démon, Kitty ! Je n'ai rien à faire ici !"

"Nous avons recruté Sabertooth, ton argument est invalide !" s'exclame Kitty. "Tu aurais quelque chose, une voie sur laquelle utiliser ton immense pouvoir ! Tu n'en gagnerais pas de satisfaction morale," - mais tu ne serais pas triste non plus quand nous ne pouvons sauver personne, pense Kitty "mais tu aurais des camarades, et c'est ce dont tu as besoin, ce que tu veux !"

"Que sais-tu de ce que je veux ?" demande Illyana impétueusement.

Mais Kitty a l'impression d'en avoir une idée. Malgré l'attirance confuse qu'elle éprouve pour son amie - son ennemie - si belle et dangereuse et triste, Illyana la désire plus encore, et Kitty peut se battre à la déloyale en utilisant cela.

"Si tu reviens avec nous," dit-elle d'une voix posée, "parmi les X-men - alors tu m'auras, moi. Sans avoir besoin de me briser, de me détruire. C'est la seule façon. Ce n'est pas négociable."

C'est elle qui embrasse Illyana, cette fois, un peu maladroitement, en tentant de se convaincre qu'elle n'est pas en train de se vendre, que tout ceci est parfaitement logique, que c'est juste qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de sortir avec quelqu'un dont la seule occupation est de régner sur les enfers, sans parler du fait que cela aide d'habiter ensemble. Ce n'est pas très convaincant, mais elle est prête à cela. Elle est prête à n'importe quoi pour retrouver son Illyana.

La sorcière paraissait si agressive quand elle la plaquait au mur, mais maintenant, elle semble paralysée, ses lèvres et sa langue douces et obéissantes sous celles de Kitty, son corps paralysé lorsque Kitty pose une main sur ses reins, une sur sa cuisse, serre leurs corps mouillés l'un contre l'autre.

Elle est prête à tenter l'impossible. Kosak est mort, et c'était son pouvoir. C'est lui qui a pris le contrôle de tous les autres. Mais pour elle, c'était Illyana, qui a l'air de dire qu'elle pourrait le refaire. Alors, il y a un espoir pour que ce n'ait pas été un sort, mais juste leur ancien lien psychique, qui faisait déborder sur elle la noirceur dans le coeur d'Illyana.

Et dans ce cas, ce n'est pas seulement une question de magie, mais aussi de volonté, et cela marche dans les deux sens.

Kitty l'embrasse avec toute la passion, tout l'amour qu'elle peut trouver, espérant les lui offrir, espérant réveiller en Illyana des émotions et des désirs qu'elle préfère ignorer, parce qu'il est plus simple de se définir et d'être sûr de soi en perdant une partie de soi-même. En même temps, ses mains s'agrippent à ses vêtements, convulsivement, sans vouloir les lacher...

Elle sent l'obscurité, et cette sensation oppressante d'une prison sans fin. Elle sent l'envie de devenir violente, de dominer. Cela veut dire que son coeur se rapproche de celui d'Illyana, cela veut dire que cela marche. Maintenant, il s'agit juste de savoir laquelle d'entre elles peut souhaiter le plus fort... Elle se sent possessive et jalouse. Et cela pourrait être sa perte, mais aussi sa force et sa victoire. Qu'Illyana vienne à elle, qu'elle sente son humanité et son coeur à vif...

Enfin, elle rompt le baiser, rompt l'étreinte, et fixe Illyana. Elle pose ses deux mains sur ses joues, maintenant, et demande. "Alors ?"

Il lui semble voir dans les yeux jaunes de la sorcières des tourbillons de bleu et de noir, de ce qu'elle était avant, mais ils vont et viennent, sans réussir à prendre le dessus.

"Que m'as-tu fait ?" demande-t-elle.

"Tu n'es pas seule à être forte !" s'exclame Kitty. "Dis-moi ce que tu vas faire."

"Kitty..." murmure Illyana, et sa voix, un instant, est tendre comme elle l'était autrefois "je te suis reconnaissante d'être venue en enfer me chercher, mais quand tu en pars, tu ne peux pas m'emmener avec toi."

Et ses yeux redeviennent d'or pur.

"Essayons !" s'exclame Kitty. "Acceptes-tu ce que je te propose, acceptes-tu d'être mon amante, ou préfères-tu repartir ?"

Illyana ne répond pas, mais elle saisit sa main, la serre à lui faire mal. Kitty feint de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Kitty ouvre la porte qui mène de la salle de bains dans sa chambre, et découvre qu'elle est revenue. Son ancienne chambre, celle qu'elle a partagée avec Illyana, trop grande pour elle, peut-être, son lit qui sera peut-être trop petit.

Tant que l'esprit de Wolverine n'apparaît pas pour l'interrompre, pense-t-elle, cela ne doit pas être une si mauvaise idée que ça.


End file.
